


you're happy, i could see

by johnyongclub



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Oh Sehun is Whipped, Other ships mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongclub/pseuds/johnyongclub
Summary: there's only one thing sehun wants right now and it's for baekhyun to finally pay attention to him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	you're happy, i could see

**Author's Note:**

> posted this on aff.
> 
> im currently working on a bigger fic that focuses on other major characters ( mainly nct members ) and thought i should write a little bit of the sebaek i slipped in.
> 
> college!au sebaek might just be my favorite. it's nothing too fluffy or anything, just wanted to put sebaek out again since it's been so long. 

there's only one thing sehun wants right now and it's for baekhyun to finally pay attention to him. how hard is it to plan a casual house party? you spread the word, get food and a lot of alcohol and the rest would play itself. of course, knowing baekhyun, sehun shouldn't expect 'simple'. everything just had to be perfect. not just perfect, really, but byun baekhyun's level of perfect.

so in short, sehun doesn't think he'll get his boyfriend tonight. 

he watches from where he's seated on baekhyun's massive lounge as the older boy greets guests after guests, pulling them into hugs and thanking them for coming. they share mutual friends but there's no doubt baekhyun knows the entire campus and even people from other universities close enough to come over to get wasted. it's a typical friday night for all of these kids and baekhyun's made sure that he's graduating this year remembered as the coolest senior ever. sehun never doubted that though.

jongin is somewhere next to him, bouncing to the music, obviously already a little tipsy from the single cup he'd had since he arrived. he's known jongin all his life so he knows that the boy probably isn't going to get another cup. jongin and alcohol just simply don't go well together, especially if jongin really wants to talk to chanyeol. he hadn't stopped talking about it.

it's cute but sehun thinks jongin should move a little faster; chanyeol's in the same year as baekhyun and they'll both be graduating this year so jongin is actually running out of time. he'll rush the boy some other day; tonight he's got his own paradise to save. if only baekhyun would just look at him. 

"sehun hyung," a voice from his right calls and sehun looks over to find yuta, a year junior, smiling at him almost sheepishly. "will you let ten know im over by the bar if you see him?"

sehun smiles then, nodding before he naturally looks around to see if he could find ten. while baekhyun is closer to yuta and his group of friends, ten hangs out with sehun and jongin as well as kyungsoo and jungwoo. they're in the same dance program on campus so it's inevitable that they'd become a tight knit. kyungsoo would be leaving soon but sehun doesn't want to think about not seeing one of his best friends and boyfriend on campus anymore. 

he doesn't find ten and yuta's long gone, jongin dragged away by his favorite junior mark off somewhere else, so sehun's left alone all over again. he easily finds baekhyun, thanks to his platinum dyed hair, laughing and clapping someone in the back, probably enjoying teasing the poor boy with his jokes. sehun loves him. sehun really, really loves him but right now he kind of wants to strangle the older. 

another thirty minutes passed and sehun's on his third cup of fruit punch; he doesn't like to drink without baekhyun around to stop him from drinking too much and he'd gotten up from his seat only to go by the food station, popping chips into his mouth and checking out all the different snacks prepared for the night. baekhyun's gone over and beyond for this party but that doesn't surprise sehun. at least he didn't forget sehun's favorite gummy. 

he's back at his seat within the next ten minutes, leaning against the backrest and fighting the urge to text baekhyun and call him over. as clingy as he is, sehun doesn't want to be boring and he knows this actually means a lot to his boyfriend. so he waits and he waits until, finally, baekhyun finds him. 

he's understanding but he didn't say he wouldn't be difficult about it. 

baekhyun's grin isn't returned and instead sehun keeps his stoic expression but he doesn't pull away when the older sits next to him and presses so close there's no room for breathing. sehun doesn't mind that, certainly; he'd wanted baekhyun this close the entire night. it just makes it so much harder for him to stay mad.

"sehunnie, don't be mad, please? you know i had to be a good host!" baekhyun pouts, curling his arms around sehun's waist and blinking up at him in the way he knows would always melt sehun's anger or annoyance. he's a class clown and always, always joking about something but he's also a baby whenever it's just the two of them.

"you'd be the perfect host even if you just sat here and let them party," sehun says, teasing because he does understand. he's smiling though so baekhyun knows he isn't truly mad. 

baekhyun beams and sehun could feel him physically relax against him and for a moment, the two sat in silence, watching as their peers dance to the music playing, drinking, having fun. they both know each one of them has their own stories but for just one night, it's good to see everyone let go of everything else. even then, sehun could already tell that some of them are going through it right this second.

"you wanna know something?" baekhyun asks, his words whispered just loud enough for sehun to hear. the younger nods because he does want to know. he always wants to know what dirt baekhyun has, what kind of secrets he's about to spill. he knows everything about everyone and it's apparent that he's leaving that position to his junior slash prodigy, lee taeyong. "it's kind of sad but ten's not coming. yuta's going to wait like the good boy he is. i don't have the heart to tell him."

that is actually sad. it's a boyfriend perk that sehun knows almost as much as baekhyun does but he keeps secrets better than the older does so the stories usually stop with him. he listens still, raising a hand to brush back baekhyun's fringe so they don't cover his pretty eyes.

"that, over there," baekhyun points with his chin, towards where guests are still coming through the door. he's resting his head on sehun's shoulder by now, adamant about updating his boyfriend of all that he's learned in the last couple hours. "johnny boy, heart eyes all over jung jaehyun. how obvious could he be?"

sehun looks over and sure enough, johnny, taeyong and jaehyun had just walked into the house. taeyong, for once, isn't glued to yukhei and sehun watches as johnny forlornly stares after jaehyun, who'd been dragged away by doyoung. he turns to face baekhyun then and asks, "what of your favorite junior? where's yukhei?"

baekhyun's lips part and for a second sehun thinks he would spill what he knows but instead the older merely smiles and shakes his head. "taeyong, i love. his secrets aren't mine to tell. even if he doesn't know what the hell is going on either. but that aside, oh sehun, will you please kiss me already?"

"was just waiting for you to ask," sehun snickers teasingly before he's pulling baekhyun close and kissing him on his mouth. there's no shyness to it and the setting makes his kisses hungry. he did miss his boyfriend after all and he's allowed to kiss him however he'd like. 

baekhyun, as always, tastes like apples and smells like vanilla. he's soft in every aspect of the word, even if everyone else disagrees. he's funny and amazing and he's supportive and kind. sehun has always considered himself lucky and he'd been in love with baekhyun for as long as he could remember, even though he'd only gotten the chance to properly love him in high school. he knows their journey is long but he sees a happy future with the older. they had had their ups and downs and near break-ups but they'd survived it so while it may seem bleak for their juniors, he sort of believes they'll make it through just fine. 

and well, if not, sehun doesn't really care. 

not as long as he has byun baekhyun.


End file.
